


Sinbad X Child X Ja'far

by LunaMonsoon



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Child antics, Daddy Sinbad, Family, Fluff, Gen, Mommy Ja'far, Some feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMonsoon/pseuds/LunaMonsoon
Summary: A young girl finds her way into the palace, claiming to be Sinbad's daughter. This story is mostly fluff, but I'll try and add some serious parts too.





	1. Chapter 1

The young girl snuck into the room and poked the sleeping white haired man. He woke in a fraction of a second and had his blades against the girl's neck. Tears started to well up in her eyes and a whimper left her throat. The girl started to cry as the man's eyes widened. 'What's a kid doing here?' He thought to himself before realizing he had a blade aimed at a crying girl's neck.   
"N-no! Don't cry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" The man said in a rush trying to calm the crying child in his room. He instantly let the blades fall and hugged the girl trying desperately to stop her crying.   
To the man's relief she quit crying and looked up at him. It was this moment he took in the girl's appearance. She had shaggy purple hair and golden eyes. 'She looks a lot like Sin...' he thought to himself.   
"What's your name?" He asked cautiously. The girl continued to look at the man dumbfounded.   
"My name is Ada Saran. What's your name?" She questioned back. He looked at her for a moment before answering.  
"My name is Ja'far. What are you doing here Ada?" He waited for her to answer.   
"Well..." she started "my mommy got very sick, and she died a few days ago..." Ada's eyes had started tearing up again. So Ja'far picked the crying child up and comforted her to the best of his abilities as she continued her story.   
"My mommy would always tell me stories of my daddy, who I've never met. She'd tell me how heroic he was and stories about him a lot. When she was sick, she told me I'll have to find my daddy, who's the king of Sindria...so I came here to find him." Ada finished her story and Ja'far had no doubts it was true. After all Sinbad is the Lady Killer of the Seven Seas.   
"Well Ada, Sinbad won't be here until tomorrow. So, why don't you sleep here, and you can meet your father when he gets back home. Okay?" He smiled at the girl. She looked at him and smiled back.   
"Okay! But you have to promise not to kill me." She said in a scolding manner. Ja'far sweat dropped.   
"Of course not..." he said. She crawled onto his bed and curled up on her side.   
"Goodnight then, Ja'far..." she said, quickly falling asleep.   
"Goodnight Ada." He mumbled quietly and pulled the blanket over the girl before laying down and falling asleep on the opposite side.   
**Next day**  
Ada woke up in a daze. She was confused as to where she was and how she got there. The memories of the night before came flooding back. She jumped out of bed yelling about how she was going to see her daddy today, only to realize there was no one in the room with her. 'Where did Ja'far go?' She wondered. She wandered out of the room in search for the friend she had to thank for not killing her.   
Ada wandered around the palace trying to find Ja'far or her daddy. But she just couldn't. She sat outside in the courtyard waiting for someone to find her. She was hopelessly lost and figured she had better stay where she was. She saw someone walking through the covered pathway and hoped he could help her. She ran up to the blonde boy and tugged on his shirt to get his attention. He looked down shocked to see a child in the palace. And one in rags none the less. He placed his hand on top of her shaggy hair, kneeling down to her level.   
"Hi there. I'm Alibaba. What's your name?" Ada looked at him with tears still in her eyes.   
"My name is Ada. I'm trying to find Ja'far...can you help me?" She asked Alibaba with tears running down her face. His eyes widened slightly, wondering why she was looking for the white haired man, but nodded.   
"Of course. Come on, let's find Ja'far." He told Ada smiling. He stood up and grabbed her small hand leading her down the halls. He knew where they were most likely to find Ja'far.


	2. Chapter 2

Ada walked down the halls with Alibaba wondering if he really knew where he was going. Although her doubts instantly vanished as she saw the familiar white hair walking down the halls.  
"Hey Ja'far!" Alibaba called out. Ja'far stopped and looked at Alibaba, before noticing the small girl attached to the boy's hand.  
"Ja'far!" Ada shouted excitedly. She thanked Alibaba before she let go of his hand and ran to her friend.  
"Is daddy here yet!?" She asked Ja'far, practically jumping up and down. Ja'far smiled at the girl before giving her the answer.  
"Sin's boat should be here soon. I was just coming to see if you wanted to come with me to meet him." The white haired man watched as the small girl ran around shouting yes and about how she's going to see her daddy. He smiled softly. She may have snuck into his room only the night before, but he had grown quite attached to the purple haired girl. Maybe it was because she looked so similar to his beloved king.  
He knew that Ada wanted to find Sinbad, who she claimed to be her father, but even if Sin wasn't the girl's dad, he wouldn't mind having her stay at the palace. Ada ran over to Ja'far and grabbed his hand.  
"Are you ready to go!?" Ada questioned enthusiastically. Ja'far simply smiled and nodded. He lead the girl away, waving to Alibaba as they left.  
Ja'far knew the first thing they had to do was make her more presentable. Even if she wasn't Sinbad's daughter she would still be walking around with the king's viceroy and be speaking to the king. So he found a couple of the maids and had them get her ready to see the king. Although sad to leave her friend, Ada went with the maids willingly.  
One of the maids took Ada to the bath. The other tried to find suitable clothing, which proved to be a difficult task with a child smaller than Pisti. The maid with Ada helped the girl undress and placed her in the warm water. She helped Ada wash her hair and started brushing it while Ada washed her body and blabbed on and on about all the stories her mom told her of her father. The maid couldn't help but laugh at the child's enthusiasm.  
When Ada was clean and her hair wasn't a mess, the maid took the girl out of the bath and wrapped her in a towel. Ada snuggled up in the towel as they waited for the maid with cloths who entered moments later.  
Ada's purple hair came down to her mid back and was shorter in the front, it was still shaggy, although not as messy. Her bangs swept to the right and landed just above her eye. The dress the maid had found was purple with gold lacing and black shoes.  
"Am I going to go see daddy now!?" Ada asked the two girls in front of her. They look at each other for a second then back to her and nodded.  
"Let's go find Ja'far." One of the maids smiled to her and took her hand leading her to Ja'far who was waiting for the girl. Ada smiled brightly as Ja'far complimented her appearance. She took his hand and tugged at it.  
"Let's go see daddy!" She shouted to the viceroy as he only smiled and nodded, walking alongside the girl and away from the palace.


	3. Chapter 3

As the two walked down the street, Ada just couldn't focus on the surroundings or the people staring at them. All she could think about was seeing her dad for the first time in her short life. The two walked to the docks as they waited for the boat to arrive.  
After an hour or so of waiting, Ada's stomach growled. She groaned in frustration as she realized she forgot to eat anything this morning. Ja'far stared at the girl blankly as she sprawled herself out on the dock and let out a dramatic sigh.  
It became obvious to the viceroy what the girl's problem was when another growl left her stomach.  
"Did you eat this morning?" He sighed. The girl just shook her head no. Ja'far then picked up the small child, and carried her away from the docks to the market. All he wanted was to find something to hold the girl over. He let her pick out something to eat.  
After Ada was fed, the two headed back towards the docks where a ship could be seen on the horizon. The girl's golden eyes lit up as she saw the boat she assumed her father was on. Ja'far held a tight grip on the girl's hand fearing that if he let go, she would jump into the ocean. The two looked out towards the ocean and waited, one patiently, the other not so much, for Sinbad's ship to arrive.  
As the sun started lowering in the sky, the ship had finally made it to the docks. The passengers were funneling out, one or two at a time until a certain passenger caught the grey eyes of Ja'far. There was Sinbad. Ja'far walked with the child at toe to meet the king.  
"Hello Ja'far!" The king greeted happily.  
"Hello Sin." Ja'far replied.  
"And who might this be?" Sinbad asked as he kneeled down to the girl's height. Ada felt a sudden burst of shyness overcome her as she hid behind ja'far's leg. Meeting her father for the first time was a little nerve wrecking. The eyes of the white haired man widened as he felt Ada bury her face in his leg.  
"...this is Ada..." ja'far started as he pulled the girl from behind him. "She claims to be your daughter." Ja'far finished as Sinbad took a good look at her. It was clear she held a great resemblance to himself.  
"Hello Ada." The king greeted to the girl peaking from behind his Viceroy's leg. Her eyes widened and she ran and hugged the king, throwing him off guard as he nearly toppled over.  
"I've been waiting to meet you daddy!" She yelled excitedly. But Sinbad still had a question for the girl. He didn't doubt she was his daughter, not that he really knew how to raise a child.  
"Ada, who's your mom?" Ada just smiled at him before replying.  
"Her name was Tamsi Saran. She was a dancer!" Ada told him. "And she was very pretty!" She added.


	4. Chapter 4

After confirming that the small child before him was most likely his daughter, (I mean, come on...her mom was a dancer...) they started their tread back to the palace. Although after a few minutes of walking they ran into a problem. Ada was refusing to walk.  
"Carry me, daddy!" She shouted happily, holding out her small hands to the king. Sinbad only responded by staring at the smiling girl for a moment. It wasn't until a small laugh made its way from Ja'far's mouth that the king was snapped back into reality. Lifting the girl from the ground and into his arms, they had started to walk again. Small fits of laughter kept escaping Ja'far's mouth at which the king ignored.  
"You really have no idea what you're doing with this child. Do you?" Ja'far asked as Ada had fallen asleep in Sinbad's embrace. Sinbad scoffed.  
"I took fine care of you and Masrur, didn't I?" The King retorted. Ja'far glances at his old friend.  
"Well yes, at times at least. But she's not like we were. Masrur and I were forced to grow up faster than her and kill.none the less. There's also the fact that Ada is a girl." Sinbad let out a loud laugh at his subordinate, startling the poor girl sleeping in his arms. Ada, now fully awake and still startled, let out a soft whimper.  
"Sin! You woke her up!" The king's viceroy scolded him. After realizing that everything was alright, Ada let out a giggle at Ja'far's outburst. Both men glanced at her.  
Daddy? When will we be home?" She asked with a bright look in her eyes.  
"In just a couple of minutes." Her father smiled at her. She shook out of Sinbad's grasp and landed on her hands and feet on the ground. Ada quickly stood up and waited for the two men to start walking again.  
After what felt like forever to the small girl, they made it back to the palace. Now they just needed to decide where she was going to sleep. After a few minutes of discussion, it was decided she would sleep in the empty room next to Sinbad's. Ja'far left for his own room and Sin brought the girl to hers. Only then did he realize he had no cloths for her to sleep in. The purple, lacy dress wouldn't be very comfortable. The king was left with no other options. He left the girl alone in her room as he went to find something suitable for her to wear. After a while of searching, he couldn't find anything. He would have to remember to have clothing made for her in the morning. The only thing he could think of for right now was Pisti. Although she may still be bigger than Ada, she may have something that will work for the girl to sleep in. It was decided then. He would go find Pisti. She should still be awake after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Sinbad made it to Pisti's room, where he waited patiently for her to find something suitable for Ada. The girl in the other room sat alone on the floor, before getting up. Ada looked out the open window and smiled at the stars littered across the dark sky. The innocent girl truly believed one was the soul of her beloved mother. She shut her eyes with a content sigh before re-opening them and letting free the words she longed to say to het mother.  
"Hey mommy...I found daddy! He's very kind, but I still miss you...I wish we could all be a family together...But, you're still with me. You promised you'd always be...right...? Even if you have to go away, I'll always remember you, and I'll always love you. I promise. I'm going to bed soon...So..goodnight mommy!" Unknown to Ada, a purple-haired man listened carefully to the words spoken by her. He truly did feel bad for the girl. If only he could ever fill the hole that will be left in her small heart. Leaning against the door separating the two, he tried to compose himself. Sinbad slowly opened the door, the plain, tan nightgown in hand.  
"You really miss her, huh Ada?" Her father asks. Ada looked at the bed she was sitting on. She nodded pitifully. A tear threatening to spill, she quickly composed herself. Remembering what her mother told her when she was dying. She told Ada not to cry, and to be strong. Gripping the bed, Ada did her best to give her newly-found father a smile. The pain buried under the distorted smile broke the kings heart. He gave her a sympathetic smile in return and handed over the nightgown, which she reluctantly took and changed into. Sinbad pulled the blankets back for her to climb into and tucked het in tight. Ada fell immediately asleep. Sinbad kissed her forehead before leaving the girl to her peaceful slumber. She's had a long day.  
Hours later and still unable to sleep, the white-haired viceroy griped his blades, listening closely to the footsteps coming towards his room. Cautious that the sound could be one of his friends, he hesitates his attack. His door slowly opened to reveal a small figure in his doorway. Realizing there was no threat, he dropped his blade and went to meet the crying child standing in his door.  
"Ada, what's wrong? What are you doing up?" He asked the girl concerned. Ada replied between sobs.  
"I *sob* had a nightmare and *sob* forgot where daddy's room is *sob*" Although feeling bad for the girl, Ja'far didn't understand how she could forget where the room next to her own was. But he decided to push the thought aside, and welcomed the girl into his room and bed. No need bothering the king anyways. Ada climbed into his bed and cuddled up next to him. Soft hiccups still escaping into the night. Ja'far sighed. He was going to have a hard time geting a good night's sleep with the child pressed against his rib cage. Not that he was going to anyways. He started running his hand through her shaggy hair. And with that, she was off to a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Grey eyes opened to the harsh light of day clouding their vision. Suddenly, a small body shifted next to them. Ja'far had no choice but to remember that a small purple-haired Ada had come in his room afraid from the nightmare she witnessed within her sleep. Groggy golden eyes looked up at his. He smiled softly.  
"Did you sleep well?" Ja'far questioned calmly. Ada only smiled at him and nodded. The assassin smiled as he took in her appearance. Her over-sized nightgown, covered partly by her messy hair. The purple nest on her head was knotted and sticking every direction. Mostly covered by the dark hair was her bright, golden eyes. Yes. She looked so much like his king. She climbed out of his bed, or more like fell out, landing on her hands and feet. She quickly stood and announced where she was going.  
"I'mma go find daddy!" She saluted the viceroy with enthusiasm and left the room. Ja'far groaned. She was surly going to get lost again. But instead of worrying about the child, he threw himself back and sprawled out over his bed, letting out another heavy breath and shutting his eyes. Yep. Just like his king.  
Still in her nightgown and with messy hair, Ada wandered around the palace in search for her father. Although the task seemed to prove quite difficult. He could be anywhere and she had started to feel as though she had gone in a circle. Not that she was wrong. But one question nagged at the back of her mind. Where is everyone? She knew there were at least maids wandering around. She looked to the sky. The sun was just barely over the horizon, but with the brightness of the day, at least someone should be awake by now. She sighed and sat down. Not only could she not find anyone, but she was also hopelessly lost. The girl perked up when she heard a familiar voice call her name. She turned and greeted her father with a relieved smile and a bear hug. The king, already fully ready to take on the day, guided the pajama-clad girl to her room so she could get ready too. Happily skipping along, next to her father, before he abruptly stopped. Without realizing her father had stopped, she happily walked straight into her door, earning a hearty laugh from her father. Holding back the tears and clutching her throbbing nose, Ada sat there, unmoving and in shock. Sinbad, finally getting a hold of himself, reached down to help the girl up. He was quite looking forward to breakfast, which will be in about an hour, at his request. Pisti made him promise to introduce his daughter during breakfast that morning. He couldn't wait to introduce the new princess to the rest of the palace. Bringing her into her room, Sinbad decided he's going to help the girl get ready today. He brushed through the purple mess on her head, until the knots were all, or mostly, out. Then he helped put on that poofy dress she was in the other day. She was going to be measured after breakfast that morning, but for now, this was all she had. He then lead her to the dining hall with anticipation.


	7. Chapter 7

As the king and his daughter walked hand in hand towards the dining hall, the girl didn't stop talking. Until, that is, she was lead into an open room with a giant table...and lots...and lots of people. The shyness Ada felt when she first met her father had returned as she hid behind Sinbad's leg. Sinbad let out a soft chuckle, remembering the action from the day before. Peeking out at the chattering group, Ada noticed a couple people she knows. And thankfully her father lead her to the two empty seats between them. She sat next to her friend Ja'far and her father sat between her and Alibaba. Ada stood on her chair and leaned so the blonde boy could see her next to her father as she waved at him in a spastic manner. He waved back, laughing. Looking around the table, Ada noticed a lot of people she didn't know, but wanted to meet, despite her shyness. There was a redish-pink-haired girl sitting next to Alibaba, who smiled at the child. Next to her was a kid with long blue hair and a staff. Then, there was another child with blonde hair and a feather, who was smiling mischievously at poor Ada. Next to the young girl (but Ada had no room to talk) was a woman with a wizard's hat bickering with the white-haired, tan skinned man next to her. They must be a couple, which Ada thought was really cute. Next to the bickering couple was a tall, muscular man with hair the same color as the girl next to Alibaba. Next to him was a lizard-man who Ada thought looked really cool. And last was a small, quiet man with bright red hair. Ada looked back at the girl with the mischievous smile and stared blankly. Something felt off. It was all because of that smile. Some of the others noticed the new addition to the table and offered a small smile and wave to her, which she happily returned. As everyone started eating, her father did something completely unexpected to Ada, and put all attention on her.  
"Attention everyone!" Sinbad shouted while standing from his seat. All eyes were on him except for four.  
" yamuraiha, Sharrkan, knock it off for five minutes!" The king glared at the two who instantly stopped their argument and looked at their king. The two had also finally noticed the child next to him.  
"I want to inform you all about, as well as introduce you to Sindria's princess, Ada." Sinbad looked down at the young child, who, in return, curled up. Alibaba enthusiastically cheered her on from next to the king. Glancing over at him with a look of desperation and determination, she stood on her chair and waved to everyone.  
"Hi! I'm Ada!" She announced. A look of shock plastered itself on a majority of the faces. Ada felt like she would like these people when she got to know them. She gave a heartwarming smile and folded her hands behind her back innocently.


End file.
